Ya no estás
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Date cuenta. Yo soy la unica que puede seguir tu ritmo, soy rapida, dura de roer y siempre estuve ahi, ya es demasiado tarde... ya no estoy, ya no estas, ya no hay nada... ya no existo, ya no se quien soy. Ya no estás conmigo. Ya no se que hacer, me di cuenta demasiado tarde, ahora solo deseo tenerte aqui, pero creo que podre remediarlo... ONE-SHOT TRISTE


_**Ya no estas**_

_No lo entendiste, no lo supiste entender, quizás el tiempo así lo quiso, no pensé en esto detenidamente, pero ahora lo pienso continuamente, soy la única que puede seguir tu ritmo, incluso ahora podría seguirte. No llores, todos cometemos errores que a veces, no se pueden remediar, cuando te conocí no sabía lo especial que eras, no me di cuenta, y sabes ahora que lo pienso me enamore de ti desde el primer lugar que me cruce con tu vista verde esmeralda._

_Ahora que te observo detenidamente, veo un estado en ti, que nunca había visto, se encerró en si mismo, piensa todo el tiempo que es culpa suya, pero no lo es... , no estés triste, no ten encierres en ti mismo, no tienes la culpa, no, nunca podría llegar a culparte, ni siquiera por uno de esos fallos tontos, espero que sepas que yo te amo y nunca podría llegar a culparte, el dolor que algún día causaste, ya no esta, ya no sufro. Me siento en paz._

_Veo tus huidas a aquel prado donde tu y yo nos encontramos, escucho atentamente tus sollozos, tus palabras entrecortadas, noto tu corazón latir, siento lo que piensas, oigo lo que sientes._

_"No estés triste, no tuviste la culpa, siempre_

_Estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo_

_Como te prometí"_

_Lagrimas resbalan por sus dulces mejillas, cada sollozo para mi es el mayor dolor que podía alcanzar mi alma, la tristeza se siente en el ambiente, oigo su tenue voz, pidiendo a dios que yo regrese, pides una ultima oportunidad, pero no la pidas, ¿no te das cuenta? Yo nunca romperé nuestra promesa, nunca me separare de ti._

_No estés triste. Nunca te abandonaré_

_Es difícil lo se, yo también lo estoy viviendo, yo también lo sentí, lo$ sufrí y aun así en ese momento ya te eche de menos, cuando todo se me venia encima, cuando sentí el golpe, no pude evitar pronunciar tu nombre, y es que me dolió no poder cumplir mi promesa y quedarme contigo, me dolió el decepcionarte, no me dolió te lo prometo, simplemente no sufras, yo estoy contigo._

_Y es que si tuviese que hacer una lista para remediar mis fallos, esa misma tarde, hubiese salido por la puerta diciendo un te amo, solo para que lo supieses, para que no pienses que ya no estoy y no te amo, solo piensa que yo aun te amo, es imposible sentir en mi estado, pero yo siento de lo mucho que te amo lo siento, siento que te amo, si mi corazón latiese de nuevo, latiría de amor por ti... simplemente por tenerte a mi lado sin darte cuenta._

_Solo pido un día más para poder decirte que te amo,_

_Para poder calmar tu corazón_

_No pido tanto, una hora si es posible..._

_Solo quiero que sepa lo que yo le amo,_

_Que nunca le abandone._

_Por favor, una hora... una ultima vez..._

_Mi alma suplica para poder decirte lo que siento, para poder calmar tu alma y la mía, para estar siempre contigo, porque no habrá día que no piense en ti._

_Mi alma empieza a brillar, y yo que estaba contigo a tu lado sentada, puedo sentir que si ahora yo te hablase me oirías._

_Así que hago un intento._

_Sonic, no te parece hermoso..._

_Veo tu cara pálida, al oír mi voz, pareces incrédulo, sonrío y me levanto para situarme delante delante tuya, veo que tu boca se va abriendo al verme como un fantasma, una sonrisa sale de mi boquita._

_Soy yo... Amy, hola._

_Veo tu sorpresa y tus lagrimas vuelven a brotar de tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas._

_-Amy... tú... no sabes lo que lo siento. Todo es culpa mía, Amy... no sabes lo tarde que me he dado cuenta. Lo siento tanto. Y es que me enfade cuando saliste por esa puerta, pensé... Yo pensé que no ibas a cumplir tu promesa, Pensé que no volverías. Cuando vi tu cuerpo sin vida. Cuando te cogí entre mis brazos, Oí tus palabras... LAS OÍ, OÍ MI GRAN ERROR_

_Sonrió por que el de verdad me quería, el me quería, después de darme cuenta de ello, mi dolor aumenta, pues ahora no puedo besarle, no puedo volver a abrazarle, no habrá gestos, ni caricias, si pudiese llorar estoy segura de que lo haría._

_Sonic, nada de esto es tu culpa._

_Yo fui la que salió sin decirte te amo._

_Salí yo, y siento tanto aquellas peleas,_

_Porque ahora que no puedo tenerte, mi corazón_

_Sufre, y es que no sabes lo que te necesitaba,_

_No tengo que perdonarte, solo quiero que seas feliz,_

_Sonríe, busca a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, porque yo... no puedo ser ese alguien_

_Y lo sabes..._

_Por favor, solo recuerdame... solo recuerda_

_Que no siento rencor,_

_No te odio,_

_Nunca podre hacerlo_

_Porque te amo demasiado..._

_Se qué esto acabará en unos momentos, mis palabras han sido debo despedirme, paso mi mano por su mejilla sin éxito, pues atraviesa su piel. Su piel caliente, su dulce y cálida piel, su piel viva._

_No hagas ninguna tontería._

_No vuelvas a llorar_

_No te culpes por nada._

_Se feliz, porque yo siempre estaré contigo._

_Aquí (señala su corazón)_

_Siempre. Me escuchas? Siempre._

_No romperé nuestra promesa_

_Te lo juro por que te amo más que nada..._

_Solo quiero decirte que te espero verte a su debido tiempo._

_Te amo... Sonic..._

_Se que mi alma empieza a hacerse invisible a los mortales y también se que, después de remediar el corazón de Sonic debo volver, debo irme..._

_-no me dejes. No me dejes Amy. Por favor, Sin ti... no puedo, No puedo! Por favor Amy..._

_Esbozo una sonrisa y solo pronuncio unas pequeñas palabras para calmarle_

_Te amo Sonic... ya es mi hora.._

_Ya no soy visible, mi alma asciende al cielo, mi ultima misión termino, ya no volveré a ver a Javier, simplemente espero que sea feliz, porque de verdad yo estoy en su corazón en sus recuerdos, estaré contigo, en tu corazón... te amo Javier. Solo espero tu felicidad, ahora que nunca más estaremos juntos._

_-Se feliz. Te amo Amy... más que nada... Solo queda el dolor si no estas, No se si podré soportar esto... mucho tiempo. Pero prometo recordarte. Solo espérame..._

_Fue a su casa y clavo su cuchillo en su corazón donde Amy había indicado que estaba, ahora ellos dos estarían juntos. Juntos para siempre..._

_Siempre juntos, Amy, hasta la muerte no nos separará._

_Dijo viendo la cara apenada de Amy en el cielo, la abrazo con gran ternura._

_**Espero que os haya gustado :) Un beso ;)**_


End file.
